Honey I Love You, Will You Please Smile For Me?
by NoMangaOrAnimeEqualsDead
Summary: Fluffy twist to an amusing game called Honey I Love You


**So this is based off a game i played at a con (it was a local one so not many people) and i thought it'd be fun to write as a fluff story, it may get a bit OC... but its not to noticable (ignore my spelling issues) hope you all like and i dont own hetalia!**

Honey I Love You

They were playing the game "Honey I Love You". She had just learned how to play but was too shy; the guy she liked was in the group. Obviously she'd be having a mental break down. She looked around for support, but Spain had left the room who knows when, Hungary was tending to Prussia's injuries, Switzerland would kill her on the spot if she convinced Liechtenstein to join, and Vietnam was already in the game somehow drunk…

A bit embarrassed because of how shameless some people got, Japan wanted to quit. He was having so much fun though! Because he was the brick of the group, he decided to stay, the lack of smiles however, let everyone down. So they all tried to get him to smile, and failed...

Taiwan saw everyone having a blast, she wanted to be a part of the fun, so she joined in. Just as quickly as she had joined, she landed in the center since she couldn't hide the smile like he could. She had a plan. Taiwan hoped her plan would work on him. She loved him too much; it made her heart ache...

So she walked up to him, shy as could be. She reached him, brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. Whispering softly in his ear, "honey... I love you... will you? Will you smile for me?"

She then ghosted her fingers across his cheeks and with a sad smile on her face as he stood frozen and wide eyed. He hadn't said anything; not even the magic words that would make her stop "sorry honey I can't smile for you." Swearing she could've seen his mouth twitch, she pressed forward, taking advantage of his paralysis by resting her hands on his cheeks and slowly pulling his head towards hers. Still she whispered, "Honey... Won't you answer me? I want to see you smile again..."

The group was on edge, they'd seen the twitch, they'd seen the sad smile, everyone wanted to yell at Japan, yell at him for being so naïve and unfocused. She'd broken through the mask though. America was fighting to keep from jumping up and down in excitement. China was trying hard not to just slap Japan upside the head so he'd kiss Taiwan. France wanted to scream because of the tension. Russia merely laughed silently, kolkolkol-ing away while the other nations leaned away from the scary aura.

There was that twitch again, his face was getting closer. She was reaching panic mode, she hadn't meant to push it this far. She'd lose her first kiss to an unwilling person. Her thoughts reached hysteria as she forced herself to show that she was calm. The twitch occurred once more. Only he didn't seem to be frozen anymore, he was leaned in more willingly and he had a soft smile playing at the edges of his lips. Her eyes widened in shock as he finally smiled earnestly at her, then put a hand under her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

Everyone went wide-eyed when she wrapped her arms around his neck once more as he wrapped his around her waist. He kissed her softly at first. It was a simple warmth, a small pressure; she couldn't believe she was kissing her best friend. Taiwan closed her eyes, enjoying every moment, every kiss, making each a separate memory.

Japan had loved his friend since he met her. Always restraining himself to keep from hurting her. Always polite. Always endlessly helpful. His heart would crack every time she dated someone. It would heal right back up when she would smile brilliantly at him. Or when she'd get 2nd place in the school exams and hug him tightly as thanks for the studying help. It'd never help his situation, when she'd fall asleep at his house from the intense studying. It killed him not to just kiss her senseless, her soft pink lips would haunt his mind and he wouldn't sleep. But he'd pretend to fall asleep next to her. Just to feel her warmth, just to satisfy a small fraction of his desires. Although she'd always tease him the next day saying she'd top him one day and steal his 1st place spot.

Taiwan blushed furiously when he nipped at her lip almost begging for an entrance. She obliged without hesitation and as the seconds passed by the kiss got even more passionate.

Until England coughed lightly but loudly to stop them from going too far...

They jumped apart blushing red as tomatoes, Japan "sorta-kinda" forgot to hold back and Taiwan didn't think it was "possible". The group laughed at them when America shouted, "about time!" Of course Vietnam then hiccupped and almost fell to the floor in laughter had Hong Kong not caught her. France was trying to stop a nosebleed, Italy was cheering happily and everyone else merely laughed.

**~Omake~**

"Ne ne! Doitsu, Doitsu! How is Vietnam drunk?"

"I spiked her drink earlier." Turkey said solemnly. "_By accident… That was meant for Greece…_"

"… I will never drink another liquid again if you're in the household…" Germany muttered annoyed.

A Couple Hours Ago-

"Vietnam! Did you see where the glass with the cat print was? It loo- … I think you should be more observant…" he said as he looked at the nation who had just downed the glass of "water". Her glass had the same cat print, only it was a couple inches from the spiked one. The masked man simply turned around and walked out of the kitchen hoping no one noticed him.

**The end.**

_ok so its a really fun and absolutely hilarious game. lol there was this tall guy (he looked like woodie from suite life on deck!) and this chick walked up to him "honey would you please smile for me, your beautiful wife?" and she was freaking coiling herself around him XD and his response "honey... i'm sorry. But i'm gay." we cracked up sooooo hard XD the guy always had the best remarks XD that one was a classic though. anyway its just epic if you play with people you dont know, but if you play with people you do know, its so awkward but even more funny XD so if you didn't get how to play from the oneshot, here's how you play._

_get in a circle with at least 8 people. its doable with 5 but not as fun. the more people the better. there's gotta be one person in the center. basically they're it. and they have to go up to anyone in the circle (girl/boy doesn't matter) and say "honey i love you, will you please smile for me?" you can add your own twist to it as long as you say something along those lines. make it as awkward as possible to make the person smile. if they manage to keep themselves together long enough to say something along the lines of "sorry honey i cant smile for you" then you go back to the center and try someone else. BUT if they DO smile, they're the person who goes in the center and you take their place. make it as awkward as you want but keep your clothes on! ah yes, this confuses people, those of you in the circle NOT being asked to smile, can smile/laugh/etc just dont interrupt the person whos "it" and the person whos being tortured to smile XD have fun~_


End file.
